


Worth A Bad Reputation

by romeoreos



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Eventual smut probably there is literally very little smut for Guzma with male readers, M/M, Reader-Insert, im gay and dying, male reader - Freeform, maybe im looking in the wrong places, please tell me if you find any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoreos/pseuds/romeoreos
Summary: Needless to say, you had... A little bit of a reputation. It wasn't always really a bad reputation. When you were a kid, first beginning your Pokemon journey, you were relatively loved by everyone on this damn island, you were always greeted with a smile, and it was a total dream compared to how you had grown up prior to being pushed out on your own. It was like that until up about a year ago.





	Worth A Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Um, it's currently 3:13 AM. That is the time I am writing this. I apologise in advance for any typos. I can't help that I only feel inspired when I should be asleep, oops,  
> Also this is literally my first Pokemon fic rip

Needless to say, you had... A little bit of a reputation. It wasn't always really a bad reputation. When you were a kid, first beginning your Pokemon journey, you were relatively loved by everyone on this damn island, you were always greeted with a smile, and it was a total dream compared to how you had grown up prior to being pushed out on your own. It was like that until up about a year ago. You were older, and this gang had formed a few months earlier. So of course, you stayed out of the way when you could, until you had run into that leader of theirs.  
Even at first glance, something about him heavily reminded you of yourself. The man was about your age, tall, lanky, and he had an interesting fashion choice. You hadn't realised that you were staring at him until he was suddenly approaching you, asking you what the hell your problem was, picking a fight with you that you didn't even want. And, maybe stupidly, instead of battling him, you held your hand out.  
"I'm ___."  
The other man blinked, his Golispod looming behind him. He clearly hadn't expected you to introduce yourself like that. And right there, that is how it all started. From then on, you started to regularly hang out with this man, this gang leader, whose name you eventually found out was Guzma. And now, the two of you were essentially attached at the hip. And the people of the island were quick to take notice. All those smiles on the street were now upturned noses and frowns, and looks of disapproval, because you, goody two-shoes little _you _that everyone loved, wasted your time on _him _, this man who couldn't have been younger than nineteen, who formed a gang with seemingly malicious intent, that liked to pick fights with kids. Suddenly you were the bad guy too.____  
It was often that Guzma would express some sort of anxiety; things like, why did you want to befriend _me _? Why were you so okay with people turning on you like that? Did you even want to be friends with me? And you always answered; I saw myself in you. I don't care because I have _you _. I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't.____  
It confused you sometimes. Why was he so concerned? Sure, he was your best friend, and he had every right to care, but why? Deep down, it always made your heart do stupid things, because he actually cared, and that definitely felt like a first. And then your heart did stupid things for other reasons too. You weren't sure when it started, those feelings. You sure knew that it hit you like a fucking truck though. And you never had any sort of escape from them, because he was always there. He always hung around you, and then if he wasn't hanging around you, you would be hanging around him. Not to mention you were having what was essentially a permanent sleep over in Po' Town, because you never '''officially''' said that you were going to stay there with him. In his room.  
"Because it's the nicest room," He always said, and while it was true, unbeknownst to you, he just wanted you there with him. At this point, it would feel stupid not to have you there. You knew essentially everything about him, and he hoped vice versa. You knew about his night terrors, and you knew just how to snap him out of it, and he hated, _hated _admitting it, but he had come to you crying so many times, sobbing into your chest over stupid things, and you kept him from basically harming himself when he lost battles. You were his person. You were more than his person, he wanted you to be more than just his person, and he felt stupid for having stupid feelings like that, like, like wanting to hold your hand, and kiss you. And here you were, feeling exactly the same.__  
Everyone saw it. Literally everyone fucking knew. It was regular conversation on the rare occasions you were alone with someone other than Guzma, be it Plumeria, a Grunt, always saying that you should just say something to him. And on the rare occasions that Guzma was alone with someone that wasn't _you _, it was always the same, please, _please _say something to him.____  
You laid on your shared bed. You knew that it wasn't that you couldn't get your own bed; neither you nor Guzma had said anything about it, and at this point it really wasn't bothering anyone, so why bother get your own? It was only frustrating that you couldn't hold onto him when you went to sleep.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stop thinking about that.  
Your arms were crossed behind your head comfortably, and you glanced over to look at Guzma, who sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. You made the decision to plop down next to him, which he welcomed, as he did. There was a comfortable silence for a moment.  
"Um. Can we talk about something?" You asked him, and you could feel your chest burning. There was no turning back now, you supposed. Guzma looked at you, with slight concern.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
There was another silence, and you let it prolong itself, trying to think of how to tell him this. You could literally feel your heart pounding in your chest, and it actually hurt, and now all of the what-ifs were running through your head. Guzma turned to face you, setting a hand on your shoulder, and trace of his tough guy facade having faded a while back when you had come and hung out alone in here in the first place. You sighed hard, and looked away from him.  
"You okay?" He asked you.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just... I think I should tell you this before it's too late, and it hurts more or something," You started, and Guzma shut himself up and listened to you, trying to figure out what it was that you were going to say.  
"Um... I really like you. I mean, you know that, but I mean in like... Like the way where I... I, um... The 'I want you to be my boyfriend' kind..." Immediately after those words came out of your mouth, you were mentally beating yourself up. Really? Could you not have used any better words? You turned away, ready to face rejection that never came.  
Guzma didn't know what to do at your confession. He definitely felt the same, but he was at a loss for words, because for once in his life, something was going utterly fucking right. So he, granted a little awkwardly, wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you into an embrace.  
"I thought you were gonna say something bad," He stated, and you twisted to face him.  
"Like you hated me or something." He said, and you shook your head frantically, your eyes meeting his.  
"Do you, um...?" You asked. He didn't seem upset. Could he feel the same?  
"Yeah." Guzma said, and your chest didn't hurt anymore upon hearing this. Oh thank god. And now, if you weren't already attached at the fucking hip, you definitely were.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Stay tuned for more folks, comments always motivate me and stuff,


End file.
